


Jealousy

by Walruspants



Series: Oneypebbles [2]
Category: oneyplays
Genre: (duh), Angst, I'm Sorry, Jealousy, Lyle's like barely in it but he's also like a major part, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Q slur used, R slur used, Though that shouldn't be a surprise, Verbal Abuse, Yes...I wrote noncon for this ship, f slur used, like a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walruspants/pseuds/Walruspants
Summary: Zach doesn't like how Chris acts around Lyle, and decides to give him a small reminder of who he's dating.
Relationships: Zach Hadel/Chris O'Neill
Series: Oneypebbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879795
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> You liked my previous one for the fluff? Okay this is the opposite

There Chris goes again, talking to Lyle in _that_ tone of voice. Zach hated to admit it, but he was honestly a bit jealous. Chris probably wanted to be with Lyle more than Zach at this point.

Now Lyle was making him laugh. Zach had made Chris laugh the hardest he ever had, and now Lyle was trying to steal his thunder.

"Anyways, uh, see you guys in a few days, I guess?" Lyle called out as he headed out the door. "See you then!" Chris responded.

Lyle had a certain look in his eyes as he turned back to look at Chris. Zach just stared as he left. He knew that there was something between them.

"So, Chris," Zach started once Lyle was gone, "what's up with you and him?" The taller man looked confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The Irishman laughed. "It's not a fuckin' joke, I can see how you look at and how you talk to each other!"

"Me and Lyle are friends, I don't know what the fuck you're on about-"

"Yeah, right! Just admit his you prefer him over me, faggot!" The two men were face-to-face now, a scowl on Zach's face.

"...Are you joking, babe? Why would I-"

"Shut the fuck up, dude!" Zach yelled. He then punched Chris, leaving him with a bloody nose.

The American forcibly grabbed the other man's wrist and dragged him into the bedroom. "What are you so mad about, man?" Chris asked worriedly.

Zach ignored the question, and instead slammed the other man into the wall.

The brown haired man put one of his hands around Chris' throat. "You'd better _fucking_ admit it, dude!" Zach growled.

"Zch...let go...what are you tlkng about..." Chris begged, unable to speak properly.

Zach reluctantly loosened his grip. "You're only friends with Lyle 'cause you want him to fuck you. I've overheard you try to flirt with him, you bitch. Hell, you two have probably already fucked, you cheating whore!"

Blood was starting to drip onto Chris' shirt. "Zach. Babe. What the actual fuck are you on about? I don't even fuckin' know if Lyle's gay! If we did have sex, I'm certain that I would know that!"

"Fucking retard. I'll make sure that you know who your boyfriend is, fag." Zach barked as he unbuttoned his jeans.

"Actually, let me get something..." He muttered, leaving the room.

Chris was relieved. _What the fuck is wrong with him?_ He thought. He silently tried to slip out of the room, but Zach met him at the door.

"Trying to escape?" He inquired. He was holding a zip tie in his hand.

Before Chris could react, he found his hands tied behind his back. "What are you trying to do? You love me, don't you?"

"Of course, I do. I just want to make sure that you love _me_ and not _Lyle._ " Zach uttered as he unzipped his jeans and threw them off. He then slipped off his boxers, revealing his cock.

"On your knees. Now." Zach demanded. Chris was incredibly confused, and admittedly a little scared. The zip tie was digging into his skin and blood was still coming out of his nose and staining his clothing.

"This is, like, a joke, right? I mean, if you really loved me, you wouldn't-"

"What makes you think that this is a joke?" The shorter man asked rhetorically. He grabbed Chris and pulled him closer, forcing themselves to kiss.

After the American ended the kiss, he kicked the Irishman's knee, causing him to fall. He then grabbed Chris' blonde hair and slowly pulled him closer to his privates.

"N-no, I don't wanna-" The taller man pleaded, voice quivering. He was cut off, however, as he was pulled forward and the other man's dick was put into his mouth.

"Y'know, this wouldn't be happening if you didn't act the way you did around Lyle." Zach stated. Chris mumbled something and shifted underneath him in response.

The blonde haired man's face had turned red, and tears started to stream down his face. "Awh, what're you crying for? Just pretend that I'm Lyle, babe!" He commented sarcastically.

A minute had passed, but no progress had been made. Despite Zach holding his head in place, Chris refused to do the deed as best as he could. "You know what, you fucking queer? Looks like I'll have to do this the hard way..." The shorter man sighed, and started to thrust into the other's mouth.

Chris audibly gagged, and he cried even harder. "I wouldn't have to throat fuck you if you had just started sucking, man!" Zach informed him.

The Irishman tried to suck Zach's cock, ashamed that he was going to give in. "Ah, now _that's_ a good boy." The pantless man purred.

The noises and faces of the two men were completely different, Chris whimpering with a bloody and tear-covered face, and Zach moaning with a look of pure ecstasy.

"F-fuck, I think I'm gonna cum, dude!" Zach moaned after a couple more minutes. "You'd better swallow it, babe!" He added.

The half-naked man shook a bit as he came into Chris' mouth. "Sh-shit..." He muttered.

The blonde man regretfully swallowed Zach's semen, and he quickly wanted to throw it back up.

Zach panted as he pulled his penis out of the helpless man's mouth. "Holy shit, you're pretty good. Why the fuck do I always have to take it up the ass, that felt so much fuckin' better!" He thought out loud.

Chris just sat there and cried, devasted. He had been fucking ruined by his delusional boyfriend.

"Here, I'll help you out..." Zach said before removing the zip tie around Chris' wrists.

The shorter man put his clothes back on and left the room like nothing happened, leaving Chris sitting on the floor, looking like an idiot.

His nose was bloody, his face had a bunch of tear streaks on it, and his wrists now had cuts on them.

All from Zach making up some stupid shit because he was getting jealous.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for writing this


End file.
